


Ineffable

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: Just a small poem based on our favourite ethereal and occult beings
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ineffable

i. There was sunlight in your hair,  
And birdsong in the air.  
You gave me a shy smile,  
And I recall falling.

ii. This is how it goes :  
I loved you,  
You loved me,  
We promised eternity.

iii. This is how it went :  
There was a war.  
We were a part of it,  
We were not together.

iv. This is how it ends:  
Our love was strong,  
We survived, we preserved,  
We are alone together.

v. There is sunlight in your hair  
Happiness in the air,  
We lay besides each other,  
We got a soft eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my offering to this fandom, I hope you all like it !!!  
> Leave kudos and/or comments if you do like it


End file.
